The invention is directed to a method of converting alcohols and unsaturated ethers to unsaturated hydrocarbons, especially to a mixture containing olefins and aromatics employing special catalysts.
A large increase in the production of synthetic fibers, synthetic resins and rubbers articles has occurred in recent years. Not the least cause of the increase is that the corresponding petrochemical raw matertials such as ethylene, benzene, toluene, and xylene would be available cheaply in increasing amounts. Additionally, there is an increasing demand for aromatic hydrocarbons which as additives in gasoline contribute to increasing the resistance to knocking.
The increasing demand for olefins such as e.g. C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 olefins and aromatic hydrocarbons makes it desirable to find methods by which these hydrocarbons can be produced without relying upon petroleum. It is known to produce this type of hydrocarbon mixture which contains olefins and aromatic hydrocarbons from primary aliphatic alcohols, for example, methanol.
Thereby there is reacted a mixture of methanol and water on a ZnPdMgO-ZSM-5contact catalyst (see Chen U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,835, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon including the United States patents mentioned therein).
The known process of Chen has the disadvantage that there can only be attained a maximum reaction of 71.1%. Since the reaction of the known process does not proceed to the maximum extent desired, there is need to develop a process which whill increase the reaction.